Mistletoe
by okieluv
Summary: Uhm...a Christmas 1+R Gundam Wing story. Might be a bit OOC. Very short


Okay, this is my first Gundam Wing story. Please, be gentle. I must warn you that I haven't seen the whole series (I've only seen to ep 20). If I mess up, tell me. If you like it, definatly tell me. Here it is.  
  
BTW- This * means thinking.  
  
  
Mistletoe  
By Megan  
  
It is a time of peace for the Earth. The year: After Colony 200. Although the war is over, the war in Heero Yuy's heart still rages. Heero continues to watch Relena Peacecraft from a distance, trying to stay the Perfect Soldier with no feelings. But will he succeed?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A cold wind whipped through the trees in Relena Peacecraft's backyard. In the tree nearest the mansion, Heero Yuy sat. He didn't flinch as another blast of cold air assaulted him. He looked through a window at Relena. She was sitting at her desk in her home office. She turned on the computer and, after it booted up, she started typing. When she finished, she printed out a bunch of copies of whatever she'd been typing.  
  
*Invitations,* Heero thought, watching her fold them. She stuffed them into red and green envelopes and addressed the envelopes.  
  
*Christmas party invitations,* he confirmed. She gathered up the envelopes, shut off the computer, and left the room. Heero jumped down out of the tree. His legs stung as they made contact with the ground, but no emotion crossed his face. He hurried around the side of the mansion. He looked around the corner. He saw Relena come out onto the porch. In her hand she clutched the envelopes. Her maid stepped out onto the porch with her.  
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea to go by yourself. I'm sure I could get you a security guard," the maid fussed.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Colleen," Relena said. "I'm perfectly safe. Besides I'm not going to be gone long. I'm just going to the post office."  
  
"I don't like it, Miss Relena." Colleen insisted.  
  
"Don't worry, Colleen. I'll be back before you know it." Relena stepped off the porch and soon left the mansion far behind. Heero followed at a safe distance. As Relena passed an alley, someone reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go!" Relena ordered as she was shoved against a wall. Standing before her was a guy who looked about 30-years-old. He had short black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, right," he responded, advancing towards her. Relena stood her ground and didn't even flinch, something she'd learned from Heero, when the guy touched her cheek.  
  
"What are these?" he asked, snatching the envelopes from her hand. She glared at him in answer. He shrugged and flung them over his shoulder.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said, caressing her cheek. She slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" he inquired, running his fingers through her hair. Then he ran his hands down her arms and caught her hands in his. He pushed them against the wall on either side of her head. He tried to kiss her, but was interrupted.  
  
"Stop right there!" a voice ordered. Relena's eyes lit up when she saw who it was. The guy dropped her hands and turned around. He found himself looking into the barrel of a gun. At the other end of the gun, Heero Yuy glared at him.  
  
"Ooo, tough guy. Please, don't shoot me," the guy laughed. Heero cocked the gun. A look of fear replaced the smile on the guy's face.  
  
"You're really going to shoot me. Aren't you?"  
  
"If I must," Heero replied. "But I'm in a good mood today. I'll give you to the count of three to get out of my sight. One..." Before Heero got to two, the guy was gone. Heero uncocked the gun and stuck it back into the band of his jeans.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked Relena.  
  
"I'm fine, but what are doing here, Heero?"  
  
"I promised to protect you," he shrugged.  
  
"Well, thank you." Relena said.  
  
"I was just doing my duty." Heero told her. Hurt flashed in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you," she snapped. She knelt and gathered her invitations from the ground.  
  
*No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded,* Heero thought, watching Relena angrily gather up her envelopes. When she stood, he noticed a tear in her eye. He gently wiped it away. The tear was warm on his cold finger and it burned his heart. She stared at him in surprise.   
  
*What am I doing?* he asked himself, turning away from Relena. He forced his feelings down and became the Perfect Soldier again.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered, exiting the alley. Relena followed him. They walked to the post office, where Relena mailed her invitations, and then they walked to Relena's house. They did all of this without exchanging any words. They stopped on the walkway in front of Relena's house.   
  
"Here, this is for you," Relena said, holding out a green envelope. He took it from her.  
  
"It's an invitation to my Christmas party," she explained. "I hope you can come." She went inside the mansion. Heero looked at the envelope in his hand. He held it out in front of him. He tried to rip it up, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he stuck it in his pocket. He took one last look at the mansion and then he left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A week later, Relena was in her room getting ready for her party, which is only for her closest friends. She was wearing an ankle-length, dark red satin dress. She ran a brush through her hair.  
  
*I wonder how Heero would like me to wear my hair,* she thought. She pulled her hair into a bun and held it there with her hand. She shook her head and let go of her hair. Next she tried a ponytail. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Finally she settled on wearing it down.  
  
"He probably won't come anyway." Relena sighed. She slipped on her black satin shoes. She left her room and headed downstairs to the ballroom, which is all decorated for her party. In the center of the ballroom rose a 10-foot pine tree, decorated with lights, tinsel, and ornaments. Around the top of the room, Christmus lights were strung. Holly and poinsettias were spread out all over the room. Above the door, hung the traditional mistletoe.  
  
By the time Relena reached the ballroom, most of her guests had arrived. The only one missing was Heero. She side-stepped around the spot underneath the mistletoe and stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the ballroom floor.  
  
"I knew he wouldn't be here," she said, fighting down a wave of disappointment.   
  
"Who wouldn't be here?" a voice asked from the doorway. Relena turned toward the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Heero, you made it!" she gasped. Then she noticed where he was standing, directly underneath the mistltoe. She stepped forward and kissed a surprised Heero on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" he demanded.  
  
"Look up." Relena replied, smiling. Heero looked up.  
  
"Mistletoe. What a stupid holiday tradition," he said. He watched Relena's smile vanish. He felt his heart ache at the sight of her sad face. He sighed inwardly.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he inquired. He held out his arm.  
  
"Okay," she answered, slipping her arm through his. He led her down the stairs and onto the floor. They started dancing. For the first time, Relena noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a dark green tuxedo and tie, with a lighter green shirt underneath it.  
  
"You look nice," she told him.  
  
"Thanks, you look nice too," he replied before he could stop himself.  
  
"Thank you," she said in surprise. They danced in silence for awhile. Then Relena went and visited with her other guests. Soon the last dance started. The main lights were shut off so the ballroom was lit only by the Christmas lights. Relena's friend s paired off and went to dance. Relena watched from the sidelines and felt left out. The slow music started annoying her and the lights swam before her eyes. She looked down at the floor and sighed, wishing the song would just go ahead and end.  
  
"Hey, wanna dance?" a voice asked soflty. She looked up at Heero.  
  
"Really?" he nodded, "Then yes, I do." He took her hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and danced. Relena laid her head on Heero's shoulder and sighed happily. All too soon, the music ended and the lights came back on. Heero left her. She walked with her guests to the front door and said good-bye to each of them as they left.  
  
"Hey, look up," a voice behind her said. She looked up and saw Heero's hand, holding above her head the mistletoe from the ballroom. She turned to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Then he placed the mistletoe in her hand and walked out the open door. Relena hurried to the door. She could see him walking down the walkway.  
  
"Bye, Heero," she called. He didn't acknowledge her and kept on walking. She shut the door and went upstairs the her room. She stuck the mistltoe under her pillow and changed out of her dress. She put on her knee-length, pink silk nightgown and shut off the lights. She crossed the room to the window. She opened it and looked out at the stars.  
  
"I will never understand you, Heero," she said. "But I know I love you. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She shivered as a cold wind blew through her windown. She shut the window and got into bed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Oh, Relena. I wish I could love you too. But you would only end up getting hurt,* Heero thought as he watched her sleep from the tree outside her window.  
  
*It's better this way,* he decided. He smiled sadly at her. Frown where he sat in the tree, he could see the mistletoe sticking out from under the pillow.  
  
"I love you anyway, Relena, and I always will," he whispered. Then, once again, he closed off his heart and became the Perfect Soldier.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
So what did you guys think? Was it good or stupid? Please, tell me. 


End file.
